


Things You Did to Me Last Night

by kayabiter



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayabiter/pseuds/kayabiter
Summary: Очевидно, Геральт чем-то расстроил Лютика прошлой ночью. Только тот не признаётся, чем.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Things You Did to Me Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things You Did to Me Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799665) by [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto). 



Произошло что– то ужасное. И что ещё хуже, Геральт понятия не имел, что именно. Он спросил у Лютика, и тот ответил, что ничего не произошло, всё прекрасно, вообще не о чем беспокоиться, и вовсе ты ничего странного вчера ни сделал и ни сказал. Прямо в таких словах, и ещё в паре десятков. И хотя Лютик всегда был разговорчив, такое количество слов казалось подозрительным, и то, как он всё дёргался каждый раз, когда Геральт подступался к нему, не улучшало ситуацию.

– Я что– то сделал? – спросил Геральт, хотя Лютик только что с нажимом сказал, что нет.

– Нет, – сказал Лютик, взирая на него широко раскрытыми глазами. – Конечно нет. Ты что, не _помнишь_?

Геральт отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
– Твою же мать, – сказал Лютик устало. Он глубоко вдохнул. – Ничего ты не сделал, Геральт. Ты же не будешь возражать, если я прогуляюсь? Нужно немного побыть одному.

– Одному?

– Мы не собирались покидать город до завтра, так? Здорово. Так и думал. Я просто… пойду и… Я вернусь. Только не уезжай без меня.  
– Конечно я без тебя не уеду, – сказал Геральт и проводил Лютика взглядом, когда тот вышел из комнаты – без лютни и сапог. Через пару секунд он вернулся за сапогами.

– Ты уверен, что я ничего не натворил? – уточнил Геральт.

– Нет, – ответил Лютик. – Да, – и снова ушёл, закрыв дверь.

Геральт посозерцал дверь немного, но Лютик не вернулся. Он никак не мог понять, почему тот не сказал, что случилось. Может, Геральт убил кого– то. Но это бы он точно запомнил, вне зависимости от того, сколько они вчера выпили.

Он глубоко вздохнул и присел на край кровати, в которой он проснулся сегодня утром с головной болью и кислым послевкусием вчерашнего эля. В кровати он был один. В их комнате на постоялом дворе была только одна кровать, так что Лютик и он делили её все три ночи, которые они провели в городке. Но сегодняшним утром, когда он проснулся, Лютик уже сидел на стуле в другом углу комнаты, штопая одежду. Лютик никогда не штопал свою одежду. Он её выкидывал и покупал новую, что было очень раздражающе, и Геральт ему об этом много раз говорил.  
– Привет, – сказал Лютик, воззрившись на Геральта.

– Ты чего не в постели? – спросил Геральт, только голос у него был такой севший, что он и сам не до конца разобрал слова.

– Проснулся рано, – ответил Лютик. Лютик никогда не просыпался рано. Но более тревожным было то, как он смотрел на Геральта: как будто думал, что что– то не так.

Геральт отпил воды и постарался вспомнить, что он такого сделал прошлой ночью. Была пьянка, и он выпил эля. Он обычно не пил много, но если уж и пил, то обычно не пьянел. Но когда пьянел, то не творил глупостей. Раз или два его втягивали в драку, или политический конфликт, или спасательную операцию, но в этом всегда был виноват кто– то другой. И вообще, честное слово, он чаще ввязывался в подобные мероприятия будучи абсолютно трезвым.

Не надо ему было присоединяться к попойке. Но Лютик настоял. Он напомнил Лютику, что когда они в последний раз были вместе на банкете, всё закончилось тем, что у Геральта оказалось дитя неожиданности. Но Лютик сказал, что ему скучно, и они уже _несколько недель_ в пути, и он хочет танцевать. Геральт ответил, что ему очень жаль, что Лютику скучно, но он даже об одном ребёнке не смог позаботиться, так что приобрести _ещё одного_ было бы катастрофически не к стати. Лютик схватил его за плечо и сказал, что очень, очень хочет пойти выпить. И Геральт сказал да.

Сначала попойка его не очень раздражала. Но потом Лютик начал болтать с двумя девицами, которым он, похоже, нравился чрезвычайно, и Геральт начал пить. Он припоминал свои размышления о том, что если он в этот раз кого– нибудь случайно спасёт, то ничего не скажет о законе неожиданности. Он попросит щенка и отдаст его Лютику. Он также вспомнил, что сказал кучке молодых надменных глупцов, что то, что они о нём говорили – полная хрень, и тогда они с Лютиком покинули пьянку. В этот момент все были живы. Он был почти полностью в этом уверен. И Лютик держал руку у него на плече, пока они шли по городу обратно в свою комнату. Приятно было.

Больше он ничего не помнил, но что там такого могло быть? Он что, вышел из комнаты и вернулся на пьянку? С какого хрена бы он это сделал? Он не мог вообразить, что могло бы заставить его уйти, если он был один в комнате с Лютиком. Если только Плотве ничто не угрожало, конечно.

Он ринулся в конюшню с такой скоростью, что забыл надеть рубашку. Плотва взглянула на него как на идиота, и он похлопал её по шее, признав, что она скорее всего права. Он тот ещё идиот. Который не мог понять, что он сделал. По крайней мере он был рад, что с кобылой всё в порядке.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Лютика все ещё не было. Он сел на стул и уставился на лютню Лютика. Она выглядела так одиноко без барда.

Чёрт возьми. Он дождётся, когда Лютик вернётся, и затем заставит его сказать, что произошло.  
  
**  
  
Когда Лютик наконец вернулся, Геральт стало настолько легче, что он забыл, как говорить.

– Ты все ещё тут, – сказал Лютик, настороженно глядя на него.

Что за глупость он говорит. Конечно, Геральт все ещё здесь. Что ему оставалось делать без Лютика, не уезжать же?

Он прочистил глотку.

– Ага, – сказал Лютик, проходя к кровати и стягивая сапоги. – Ну что, как твой день? Всё хорошо?

– Нет, – сказал Геральт. Лютик выглядел целым и невредимым, только слегка уставшим. Но что бы там Геральт не натворил прошлой ночью, Лютик явно об этом не забыл. Обычно бард подошёл бы прямо к нему и похлопал его по плечу, или сделал ещё что– нибудь такое же нелепое, или может предложил бы помочь расчесать волосы. А сейчас Лютик даже не смотрел на него.

– Лютик, … – начал он, но отвлекся на то, какой низкий у него был голос.

– Извини, Геральт, – сказал Лютик, все ещё не глядя на него. – Тяжёлый был день. Может, нам просто спать пойти.

Геральт не хотел идти спать. Он хотел, чтобы Лютик на него посмотрел. Обычно его это раздражало, но теперь, похоже, он не мог ничего делать, пока Лютик избегал его взгляда. Может быть, он на него подсел.

Ему было необходимо спросить, что он сделал.

– Я кого– то убил?

Лютик прекратил раздеваться и наконец взглянул на него.

– Что? Кого– то… Нет, Геральт, ты никого не убил.

– Точно? – спросил Геральт. – А то ты странно себя ведёшь.

– Точно, – сказал Лютик. – Если только ты кого– то не прикончил после того, как я ушёл утром.

– Тебя долго не было.

– Я прогулялся, потом поужинал в таверне и пропустил пару кружок, мне одолжили лютню, я спел пару песен, а потом танцы. – Лютик моргнул. – Ты убил кого– то, пока я танцевал?

– Нет, – сказал Геральт. – Но я подумал, что вдруг прошлой ночью…  
Лютик прочистил горло, отвернулся от Геральта и стянул тунику.

– Так ты все ещё ничего не помнишь о прошлой ночи?

– Я помню, что мы были на пьянке, – сказал Геральт.

– И? – сказал Лютик, рассматривая, очевидно, коробку на угловом столике. Геральт понятия не имел, чем она его так заинтересовала. Насколько он знал, в коробке были только чернила и бумага. Он не понимал, почему Лютик не смотрел вместо этого на него.

– Музыка была, и мы разговаривали, и потом ты начал флиртовать с теми женщинами.

Лютик кинул на него взгляд:

– Я не флиртовал. Я обсуждал с ними современные композиции.

– Ты им понравился.

– Ну так некоторыми людям я нравлюсь, – сказал Лютик. – Ничего не могу с этим поделать. И что, ты больше ничего не помнишь?

– Нет, – ответил Геральт. – Какие– то придурки обо мне говорили. Я им сказал, что они неправы.

– Это я помню, – сказал Лютик. – Я пытался тебя остановить, чтобы ты испоганил всё хорошее, что я о тебе спел, но тебе было просто необходимо рассказать им, что основная часть твоей работы – это хреново спать, не мыться неделями и иметь столько старых ранений, что тебе нужно пять минут, чтобы встать по утрам.

– О ранах я им не сказал.

– Сказал. Ты им ещё пару синяков попытался показать, но тут я тебя остановил. Ты зачем столько выпил, Геральт?

– Не знаю, – он сел на стул, оперевшись локтями на колени, и спрятал лицо в ладони. Когда он поднял глаза, Лютик наблюдал за ним.

– Правда? – поинтересовался Лютик тихо. – Правда не знаешь?

Он покачал головой.

– Ладно, – медленно сказал Лютик. – А дальше? Ты помнишь, как мы вернулись?

Геральт кивнул. Лютик вздохнул и принялся развязывать брюки. У него немного тряслись руки. Прошлой ночью Геральт был так пьян, что не мог вспомнить как…

– Ты помог мне раздеться.

Лютик взглянул на него:

– Это ты помнишь.

– Не очень. Что произошло? Ты весь день сам не свой. Я ушёл и убил кого– то?

– Чёрт возьми, Геральт, не убивал ты никого, – Лютик потер лицо обеими ладонями и уставился на ведьмака, словно тот что– то упускал. – Не волнуйся об этом.

– Я всегда волнуюсь, не убил ли кого– то, – сказал Геральт. – А что тогда? Не мог же я с тобой что– то сделать.

Лютик открыл было рот и закрыл.

– Чего? – спросил Геральт. Ему внезапно стало очень холодно. Не оскорбил ли он чем– то Лютика? Может, он сказал ему, что все его песни о нём были сентиментальны и романтичны. Но он и раньше это говорил, и Лютик только пожимал плечами, так что вряд ли это. Значит…

– Я на тебя упал? Когда ты меня раздевал? Да? Ты… – он поднялся. – Тебе больно?

– Нет, – сказал Лютик, тоже вскочив и подняв руки, словно успокаивая вспугнутую лошадь. – Нет, Геральт, ты не упал на меня. Хотя ты был весьма пьян. Я не осознавал, что настолько. Если бы я знал, я бы не…

– Что? – спросил Геральт, делая шаг к нему. – Взгляни на меня, Лютик.

– Я бы не поверил тебе, – сказал Лютик. Он наконец смотрел на Геральта, но выглядел несчастным. Геральту хотелось схватить его и потрясти, пока он на станет снова радостным, но что– то подсказывало ему, что это не сработает.

– Что я сказал? – спросил он низким голосом. – Если что– то о твоём пении, то я, наверное, правда так думаю, но ты должен знать, что я все равно тебя ценю. Это невероятно глупо и довольно трогательно, что ты сочиняешь песни только обо мне.

– Это невероятно глупо, – поморщился Лютик. – Геральт, ты не натворил никаких глупостей. Никого не убил. Даже ребёнка не подобрал. Просто был немного пьян.

– Но ты не можешь посмотреть мне в глаза.

– Я смотрю, – сказал Лютик, взирая на него широко распахнутыми грустными глазами.

Геральт ненавидел, когда Лютик выглядел грустным. Он хотел это исправить, но не мог, потому что Лютик ему не говорил, что не так.

– Ты не выглядишь счастливым.

– Я счастлив, – сказал Лютик и улыбнулся. – Вот, видишь? Можем мы идти спать уже?

Геральт подошёл к Лютику и взял его лицо в ладони, разгладил уголки рта.

– Ты так не улыбаешься. Это не настоящая улыбка.  
– Ёбаный ад, Геральт, – сказал Лютик, но не отстранился.

– Скажи, что я сделал.

– Нет, – сказал Лютик. – Это было не всерьёз.

– Что было не всерьёз?

– Я не буду тебе говорить, – моргнул Лютик. – Я даже не знал, что ты можешь так напиться, что потеряешь память. Ты же должен быть ведьмаком.

– Я и есть ведьмак, – сказал Геральт.

Он не был уверен, о чём конкретно они сейчас спорили, но не собирался прекращать трогать лицо Лютика. Тот побрился для пьянки прошлой ночью. Геральт потёр пальцы об щетину и моргнул, когда Лютик облизнул губы.

– О чём мы там?

– Ни о чём, – ответил Лютик, у которого, кажется, перехватило дыхание. – Ничего не было. Геральт, ты трогаешь моё лицо.

– Я знаю, – ответил Геральт.

Он же не тупой. Он коснулся рта Лютика пальцами. Слегка влажные губы.

– И ты даже не пьяный, – сказал Лютик. Он пах элем, картошкой, таверной, табаком, потом и слишком многими посторонними. – Ты что делаешь, Геральт?

– Не знаю, – Геральт сглотнул. – Что я сделал прошлой ночью? Просто скажи, а то я буду стоять и трогать твоё лицо всю ночь.

Лютик поёжился и глубоко вздохнул.

– Ты скажешь, что не имел это в виду.

– Не имел в виду что?

– Ты меня возненавидишь, – очень тихо сказал Лютик.

– Невозможно.

– Нет, возможно.

– Нет, невозможно.

– Если я тебе скажу, – начал Лютик. – Ты должен пообещать, что не уйдёшь. Пообещай, что останешься и поговоришь со мной, пока не перестанешь злиться на меня. И ещё пообещай, что мы останемся друзьями, что бы я ни сказал. Иначе ни слова не скажу.

Геральт закусил губу. Хуево. Звучит и вправду как будто он кого– то убил – _опять_. Но Лютик смотрел ему в глаза, и в последнее время ему было очень тяжело тому отказывать. Заболел он что ли.

– Ладно.

– Обещаешь?

– Да.

– Обещаешь, что останемся друзьями?

– Обещаю.

– О боги, – Лютик закусил губу.

Геральт дотронулся до неё. Как она так мягко выглядит.

– Геральт, – сказал Лютик, не сводя с него глаз. – Мы переспали.

Геральт моргнул.

– Что?

– Прости, – тихо сказал Лютик. Он выглядел искренне раскаивающимся. Геральт даже не знал, что он так может. – Пожалуйста, прости. Я не понял, что ты был так пьян, что даже этого не вспомнишь.

– Мы переспали?  
– Да, – сказал Лютик. – И должен сказать, я был немного удивлён, что ты это предложил, ну, не в словах, а, знаешь, жестами, и позволь сказать, очень наглядными, и ты сказал… впрочем, не важно. Но в любом случае, я этого не ожидал, и мне надо было понять, что ты был не в себе, но я не понял, и я…

– Что ты имеешь в виду, переспали?

Лютик откашлялся.

– Ну, мы занялись любовью.

Геральт нахмурился.

– Занялись любовью?

– Да, – Лютик смотрел на него, словно ведьмак не знал, что это выражение значит.

Он легонько встряхнул Лютика.

– Мы поцеловались, Геральт. И потом ты снял с меня одежду. Я тебя уже к тому моменту раздел, потому что ты был пьяный и сам не смог. Теперь я понимаю, что из этого нужно было сделать вывод, что ты не в здравом уме, но…

– Давай по делу.

– Ага. Так вот, мы друг друга немного потрогали, ну, знаешь, руками.

– Руками?

– Да. Именно. И потом ты коснулся моего члена, и я очень взбудоражился, и коснулся твоего, и… – Лютик покраснел.

Геральт смахнул прядки волос с его лица. По крайней мере, бард мог снова взглянуть ему в глаза. И не пытался покинуть комнату. Дела точно шли лучше.

– И потом мы трахались, – сглотнул Лютик.

– Что ты имеешь в виду – мы трахались?  
– Я имею в виду, – сказал Лютика, вздрагивая в хватке рук Геральта, – что ты меня трахнул. Вот что я имею в виду.

– Я _что_ сделал?  
– Прости, – сказал Лютик. – Я думал, ты этого хотел. Ты казался очень счастливым по этому поводу. Этим утром я проснулся таким радостным, но потом начал думать, а вдруг ты решишь, что это была ошибка, проснёшься и скажешь мне, что ты это всё не всерьёз, и что ты считаешь, что зря меня трахнул, и что нам не стоит больше этого делать. Я запаниковал. А потом ты спал и спал, и наконец проснулся, и ничего не помнил.  
Геральт отпустил лицо Лютика и вместо этого провел ладонями по его рукам. Бард выглядел немного потрясённым. Наверное, потому что Геральт его встряхнул. Или может потому что он его, оказывается, трахнул.  
– Я хотел бы тебе напомнить, – тихо сказал Лютик, – что ты обещал, что мы останемся друзьями.

– Я помню, – сказал Геральт. – Так значит я тебя трахнул.  
Лютик кивнул.

– И как оно было?

– Хорошо. Очень хорошо, Геральт.

– Я был нежным?

– Да, – сказал Лютик, и Геральт вдохнул. Что– то переменилось в глазах барда. – Ты был очень нежен, пока я не попросил тебя о другом. И потом ты очень хорошо не был нежен. Тебе не стоит об этом волноваться, Геральт. Мне просто очень жаль, что я тебя так использовал. Но я правда думал, что ты серьёзно.

Геральт сомкнул пальцы на запястье Лютика и положил ладонь на его шею, где кожа была такая тёплая и слегка влажная.

– Что серьёзно?

– Что ты сказал, – Лютик взглянул на него.

– Что я сказал?

– Я тебе не говорил? – удивлённо моргнул Лютик.

– Нет.

– Правда? Я думал, сказал.

– Ты мне сказал только, что я тебя трахнул. Нежно.

– Да, очень нежно, – слегка поёжился Лютик.

Может, он замерз. Геральту хотелось завернуть его в одеяло, но он не мог, потому что разговор ещё явно не закончился. Вместо этого он придвинулся ближе. Может быть, тепло его тела сможет согреть барда.

– Ты не хочешь на самом деле, чтобы я это сказал.

– Сказал что?

– То, что ты мне сказал прошлой ночью. Если бы это что– то значило, ты бы не забыл.

– Уверен, что то, что я тебя трахнул, что– то значило.

Лютик дёрнулся. Геральт притянул его ближе, просто чтобы тот не двигался и был в безопасности. Лютик отлично умещался у него в руках.

– Не могу я этого сказать, – Лютик прозвучал так грустно, что Геральт погладил его по спине.

– Ну спой.

Лютик рассмеялся, но даже в смехе оставалась нотка паники.

– Я не могу такое спеть, Геральт.

– Ты можешь мне что угодно сказать, я всё равно тебя люблю.

Лютик замер.

Геральт тоже замер. Блин. Он что, правда сказал это вслух? Вот так взял и сказал? Теперь, когда он это озвучил, было очевидно, что он любит Лютика. Но он знал, что Лютик расстраивался, когда люди говорили ему, что любят его. Он много раз это наблюдал. Лютик встречал красивую женщину, целовал её немного, может быть спал с ней, затем она говорил ему, что любит его, и Лютик возвращался к Геральту, мыл ему спину, расчёсывал ему волосы, спал в его постели, и смотрел на Геральта своими чудесными глазами, и больше никогда не упоминал эту женщину.

– Извини, – сказал Геральт.

– Всё в порядке, – сказал Лютик. Он обернул руки вокруг Геральта, что было обнадеживающе. Но звучал он всё равно довольно печально. – Полагаю, ты это не серьёзно.

– Конечно серьёзно, – сказал Геральт, внезапно немного разозлившись. – С какой стати я бы это сказал, если бы не был серьёзен?

– Но …

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он, схватив Лютика за плечо и сжав. Лютик резко втянул воздух.

– Ладно, – сказал бард. – Но что если завтра ты передумаешь.

– Конечно не передумаю. – Чёрт возьми, это было невыносимо. – Ты что думаешь, я могу так сказать и забыть?

– Ты так и сделал. Вчера.

Геральт обдумал эту информацию.

– Что?

– Ты сказал мне, что любишь меня, – Лютик схватил Геральта за рубашку, сжимая ткань в кулаке, и Геральт отстранённо отметил, что в какой– то момент он отпустил барда и отступил назад. Хвала богам, Лютик его удержал. – Ты сказал, что любишь меня, а потом ты меня трахнул и забыл об этом. А я весь день думал, что я тобой воспользовался.

– Ты ничего такого не сделал, – сказал Геральт, похлопав ладонь Лютика, все ещё сжимавшую его рубашку. – Больше никогда не буду пить.

– Ну вообще, – состроил лицо Лютик, уже не выглядя таким расстроенным. – хорошая была ночь, пока ты о ней не забыл.

– Ты о сексе?

– Да, я о сексе. – Лютик ухватил Геральта покрепче и притянул его ближе. – И о признаниях в любви.

– Ты был рад, что я это сказал?

– Конечно, блядь, я был рад. Я был влюблен в тебя годами, Геральт, ты же знаешь.

Геральт моргнул.

– Знаешь же, Геральт? Да?..

– Хмм.

– Я отверг всех, кто хотел со мной отношений, – сказал Лютик, отпустив его рубашку и схватив его за плечи. Он звучал немного чем– то раздосадованным. – Я следовал за тобой повсюду, купался с тобой, мыл твою спину, расчёсывал твои волосы, спал в твоей постели и сочинил, дай– ка подумаю, двадцать ёбаных любовных баллад о тебе.

Геральт поморщился.

– Кстати о песнях… Ты всегда меня выставляешь в лучшем свете, чем я на самом деле есть.

– Да, потому что, блядь, я в тебя влюблён. Музыканты это и делают, когда они влюблены в кого– то.

– Я думал, ты просто не очень хорошо пишешь.

Лютик теперь на него облокотился, и это было приятно. Наводило его на мысли о том, каким же был секс.

– Не очень хорошо пишу? – бездыханно вопросил Лютик. – Ты невозможен, Геральт, просто невозможен. Я, должно быть, безумен, раз ты мне по душе.  
– Вероятно, – Геральт положил ладони Лютику на спину и притянул его ближе. Тот издал звук, напомнивший ведьмаку об удивлённой белке. А затем Лютик вздохнул с интонацией, напомнившей ведьмаку – весьма размыто – чем они прошлой ночью занимались. – Было бы здорово, если бы я не забыл про секс.

– Да, было бы, потому что я немного надеялся, что мы можем утром повторить. Не совсем в точности, потому что это было слегка… Мне нужно будет пару дней чтобы восстановиться. Но что– то вроде этого.

– Правда? – спросил Геральт.

– Да. Но я вот тут подумал, можно целоваться.

Геральт сглотнул.

– Ты хотел меня поцеловать?

. Я проснулся до рассвета, потому что я был так взволнован при мысли о поцелуе с тобой, сволочь ты.

– Я могу тебя сейчас поцеловать.

Лютик втянул воздух.

– А после, – сказал Геральт. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне всё о прошлой ночи. С подробностями. Будто я там был.

– Поверь мне, ты там был, – сказал Лютик и поцеловал его.  
**  
– Но ты уверен?

– Да, – сказал Лютик. Он лежал у Геральта на груди, обвив его ногами. – Да, уверен.

– Не похоже на меня.

– Это точно был ты.

– Нет, ну ты точно уверен? Может быть, ты перепутал.

– Геральт, – Лютик ткнул в его грудь пальцем. – Я тебе, блядь, десять раз сказал. Ты всунул в меня член, и потом ты смог продержаться может быть тридцать секунд, и кончил.

Геральт покачал головой.

– Бессмыслица какая– то.

– Ты был пьян и измотан, и, как я сказал, очень нежен. Мне целая вечность потребовалась, чтобы убедить тебя мне присунуть. Ничего удивительного, что ты немного перевозбудился и почти сразу кончил.

– Но со мной такого не случается.

– Чёрт побери, – сказал Лютик, засунув пальцы в шевелюру Геральта и потянув немного. – Ты сам меня попросил тебе рассказать, а теперь даже не веришь.

– Что ты делаешь?

Лютик моргнул.

– Похоже, тяну тебя за волосы.

– Похоже на то, – сказал Геральт, наблюдая, как Лютик краснеет. – Зачем ты это делаешь?

– Кажется, меня это заводит, – тихо сказал Лютик. – Не очевидно?

– Не то что бы. Ты их всё время трогаешь.

– Ничего не могу с собой поделать, – сказал Лютик, но отпустил волосы и пару раз погладил ведьмака по голове в качестве извинения.

– Можешь тянуть, я не возражаю. Кроме того, тебе будет очень тяжело сделать мне больно.

– Пожалуйста, не надо так. Я только что кончил и не могу больше. Геральт?

– Да?

– Ты будешь все ещё любить меня завтра?  
Геральт положил руку на спину Лютика, между его лопаток. Его кожа была теплой и влажной, и он прильнул к ведьмаку. – Да. Я очень упрямый.

– Хвала богам, – сказал Лютик и поцеловал его подбородок.

– Мой рот не там.

– Я знаю, где твой рот. Мой член только что в нём был.

– Я о том, что ты можешь целовать мой рот.

– Я знаю, о чём ты, – сказал Лютик, вздохнув, и склонился над Геральтом чтобы накрыть его рот своим. Геральт приоткрыл один глаз чтобы проверить, закрыл ли Лютик глаза, и Лютик тоже открыл один глаз. У него были очень милые глаза.

– Не смотри на меня, когда я тебя целую, – сказал Геральт.

– Это ты на меня не смотри, – ответил Лютик, но с улыбкой. – Тебе не мешает, что я на тебе? Ну то есть я весь на тебе? Ну то есть я не тяжелый?

– Как будто у меня на груди котёнок, – улыбнулся Геральт.

Лютик выглядел немного обескураженным.

– Очень милый котёнок, – поправился Геральт. – Взрослый кот. Тигр…

– Ты мне улыбаешься, – сказал Лютик. – Взаправду улыбаешься. Кажется, ты меня всё– таки любишь.

– Я тебе несколько раз сказал.

– Не обессудь, меня потребуется убедить, учитывая, что ты забыл первый раз, – Лютик похлопал его по груди. – Я тоже тебя люблю. И можешь звать меня котёнком.

– Ладно.

– Устал?

– Да.

– Я соврал, – сказал Лютик. – Ты не продержался тридцать секунд, когда трахал меня прошлой ночью. Едва ли даже пятнадцать. Я считал.

– Ты вредный, – слегка улыбнулся Геральт.

Но он очень устал, так что прикрыл глаза. Он был вполне уверен, что смог бы спать с Лютиком у него на груди.

– Охуеть, – сказал Лютик. – Ты правда меня любишь.

Он положил голову на плечо Геральта и уснул.

**Author's Note:**

> beta: lovely Ksheeire! <3


End file.
